


Save Me, Save Him

by Aiharustory



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, Boy's Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Yaoi, original - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiharustory/pseuds/Aiharustory
Summary: Ren, hanya memiliki putranya. Leon, gambaran dari ibunya. Ren tak akan dapat bertahan tanpa Leon. Namun suatu saat, Leon jatuh sakit.Apa yang harus dilakukan Ren?Ia harus membayar mahal satu-satunya dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan Leon.Tetapi dokter itu meminta bayaran lebih. Pengorbanan yang tidak dibayangkan oleh Ren. Dapatkah ia menyelamatkan Leon?______*Warning! R18+Cerpen ini mengandung unsur gay/boys love dimana akan ada adegan dewasa yang explicit.





	1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

 

 

* * *

 

Part 1 :

Sebentar lagi malam tahun baru. Ren memandangi anaknya, Leon yang berlari dengan gembira di tengah jalanan London yang ramai. Sambil sesekali melirik iri anak-anak yang datang bersama keluarga mereka. Ya, tahun ini mereka kehilangan orang tercinta, Maria–istri Ren, sekaligus ibu dari Leon. Kini, Leon adalah satu-satunya yang paling berharga untuknya. Ren menyayangi Leon, cerminan ibunya, dengan mata _hazel_ yang bersinar dan rambut coklat yang halus. Betapa ia merindukan Maria setiap kali ia melihat anak itu.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam, tetapi langit sudah sangat gelap karena hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti dari siang tadi. Ren, menggenggam lengan Leon, menjaganya agar tidak berlari terlalu jauh. Mereka menelusuri jalanan _Brick Market_ yang basah karena hujan. Remang lampu pertokoan menghiasi jalanan dan pengunjung ramai berlalu-lalang. Beberapa kali Ren menyapa pemilik toko yang mempekerjakannya. Ia bekerja serabutan demi menghidupi dirinya dan Leon.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah papan pengumuman di tepi jalan, berisi pengumuman kota dan beberapa pertunjukan opera. Gambar panggung dan aktor yang terpajang terlihat megah dan menarik. Ren ingin sekali mengajak Leon untuk menonton sebuah pertunjukkan, membuat anak itu merasakan kehidupan lain di luar keseharian mereka yang pas-pasan. Oleh karena itu, Ren menabung dan membelikan mereka tiket menonton salah satu pertunjukkan di malam tahun baru kali ini. _“Phantom of Opera,”_ salah satu kisah klasik paling romantis sepanjang masa.

Jantung keduanya berdebar ketika sampai di salah satu tempat termegah di kota mereka, _Royal Opera House_. Walaupun Ren berdandan cukup rapi, mereka tetap merasa berada di dunia yang berbeda. Apalagi ketika melihat pria lain mengenakan tuksedo berbuntut.

Ren menyerahkan tiket, tangannya sedikit gemetar sementara Leon terlihat sangat gembira. Mata _hazel_ berbinar melihat gedung megah dan panggung serba merah dengan ornamen bertabur cat emas. Bahkan, mereka duduk di sofa paling empuk yang pernah mereka rasakan.

Lampu dimatikan. Pertunjukkan dimulai. Hanya tiga lampu kuning menyorot ke panggung. Beberapa orang di atas panggung, seakan sedang melelang sebuah lampu kristal yang sangat besar, ternyata lampu tersebut pernah tergantung di sebuah theater di mana _Phantom of The Opera_ pernah hadir–sampai semuanya tiba-tiba terang benderang dan panggung ramai diiringi tarian serta nyanyian meriah.

“WOAHHHHH,” teriak Leon. Ren spontan menutup mulut Leon, agar tidak mengganggu penonton lain. Tapi, pandangannya pun tak bisa lepas dari panggung. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat berkedip. Ketika pertunjukan sampai pada seorang wanita berperan sebagai Christine berdiri ditengah panggung dan bernyanyi dengan indah, membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Ia begitu cantik dengan gaun putihnya, entah kenapa membuat Ren semakin merindukan Maria. Ternyata tak hanya ia yang merindukannya. Ia berpaling kearah Leon dan melihatnya hampir menangis. Ren meraih kepala Leon dan menempelkan pada dadanya.

“Indah sekali,” kata Leon.

“Tapi, nyanyian mama pasti lebih indah,” Ren tersenyum lembut.

“Ya, tentu saja,” jawabnya.

Mereka semankin hanyut dalam keindahan lagunya.

_Pikirkan aku dalam hal yang tak pernah kita lakukan, tak ada hari di mana aku tidak memikirkanmu._

Penonton histeris ketika sang hantu datang dan membawa pergi heroinnya. Suaranya dalam dan indah, menbuat semua orang terpana. Di sana, sang hantu menunjukkan keindahan akan dunia malamnya yang menghipnotis semua orang. Seakan mereka berdua ikut terhipnotis dalam keindahan yang diberikan sang hantu, membuat jantung Ren berdebar.

_Hantu opera disini, didalam pikiranmu._

Perlahan sosok bertopeng putih itu memasuki pikiran Ren. Tanpa sengaja tatapan mereka bertemu, menatap tajam seakan Ren adalah Christine yang tersihir oleh gaib sang hantu. Mata hitam gelap seperti lubang hitam yang menyerap jiwanya. Sosok itu membuat semua penonton jatuh cinta, termasuk Ren.

_Dare you trust the music of the night?_

***

Pertunjukkan berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah. Leon sangat bersemangat. Bahkan Ren tidak menyangka Leon begitu menyukai dan mengerti jalan cerita yang cukup rumit itu. Mereka berjalan keluar gedung megah _Royal Opera House_ dengan jantung yang masih terasa berdebar. Perasaan senang yang tak dapat diungkapkan sampai mereka berjalan dengan tawa yang riang ditengah-tengah para penonton dengan pakaian mereka yang sangat mewah. Kereta para bangsawan yang megah mengantri, menunggu penumpang mereka.

Mereka menuruni tangga ketika tiba-tiba kembang api bermekaran di langit. Suaranya memekakkan telinga, tetapi keindahan warna-warninya di langit, membuat malam mereka seakan sempurna. Ren mengulurkan tangan, menggendong Leon. Pandangan mereka tidak dapat lepas dari letupan-letupan bunga-bunga langit.

“Selamat tahun baru, Leon,” kata Ren sambil memandang anak kesayangannya dengan tatapan lembut.

“Selamat tahun baru, Papa!” Leon mencium pipi ayahnya.

“Ah, sungguh malam yang indah,” Suara berat merdu indah terdengar dari belakang. Suara yang terdengar familier. Ren menoleh. Seorang pria terlihat sangat misterius dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah mata, berdiri tepat di belakang Ren. Jantung Ren berdebar. Pria itu menatap Ren sebentar, kemudian tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Menghilang di balik keramaian.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon sakit? Sakit apa yang dideritanya?

Langit biru terbentang dengan indahnya, disertai awan yang menggulung berjalan perlahan. Musim semi telah datang. Harumnya padang rumput hijau menenangkan hati yang gundah.

Hari itu Ren menggandeng Leon menuju perbukitan. Mereka berjanji untuk berpiknik ditengah pepohonan penuh bunga dan buah. Ren membawa keranjang makan siang dengan hati-hati sementara Leon melompat-lompat kecil dengan gembira. Ia tak sabar memetik buah-buahan segar dan bunga-bunga cantik untuk dibawa pulang.

Sesampainya di puncak bukit, mereka memilih tempat disamping pohon Maple yang memamerkan kemegahan dari hijau daunnya. Diseberang mereka terdapat pohon ceri yang tumbuh liar. Setelah menggelar kain dan menahannya dengan keranjang dan batu pada setiap ujungnya agar tidak tertiup angin, Ren menggendong Leon agar dapat memetik buah ceri. Setelah mendapat banyak, mereka menikmatinya sebagai pencuci mulut setelah memakan roti lapis yang mereka bawa dari rumah. Angin sepoi-sepoi membawa mereka terlelap setelah merasa kenyang.

Semua tampak gelap. Angin bertiup perlahan. Ren membuka mata. Ia terperanjat. Ia berada di tepi jurang yang sangat curam. Terlalu dalam, sampai tak terlihat dasarnya. Kepalanya pusing.

"Ren!" Seseorang memanggilnya. Suara yang ia rindukan. Ren menoleh perlahan. Maria berdiri disampingnya. Mengenakan gaun putih saat-saat terakhirnya. Rupawan, kecantikan yang tak dapat ia lupakan. Maria menoleh, tersenyum. Ren berusaha menggapainya. Maria jatuh. Ia memandangi tubuh itu ditelan kegelapan.

"PAPA!" Ren membuka mata. Leon menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Buliran air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ia mengiggau. Leon melompat ke pelukannya, ikut menangis. Dengan lembut, Ren menepuk punggungnya. Hari sudah mulai senja. Matahari yang terkantuk sudah mulai turun ke dasar langit. Mereka segera pulang sebelum hari gelap.

Mereka memutuskan untuk membeli makan malam sebelum tiba dirumah. Ren memasuki salah satu toko sayur langganannya.

"Selamat datang!" Sapa ibu pemilik toko, Rosary dengan ramah. Ren membalas senyuman Rosary dengan lembut.

"Leon, apakah kau lapar?" Tanya Rosary sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Duh, kau pucat sekali. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" ia terlihat sangat kawatir. Ren segera menghampi Leon, meninggalkan belanjaanya.

"Ia demam. Mungkin masuk angin. Kami baru selesai berpiknik dibukit." Kata Ren seraya menempelkan tangan di dahi Leon.

"Oh, coba berikan ini nanti dirumah. Biasanya sangat manjur untuk masuk angin." Ia memasukkan beberapa jahe, chamomile, gula merah, serta madu.

"Jangan lupa kompres dengan air dingin." Tambahnya sambil mengantar mereka ke depan pintu.

Sesampainya dirumah, Ren menggendong Leon ke ranjang dan menidurkannya dengan lembut. Ia menyiapkan air, menyeduh jahe dan madu. Leon terbatuk beberapa kali, membuat Ren semakin khawatir. Ia duduk di samping ranjang, membelai halus perlahan kepala putra kesayangannya. Perlahan, mereka terlelap.

***

Ren membuka mata seraya matahari pagi yang hangat masuk melalui jendela kamar. Ia mengganti kompres Leon sejenak, memperhatikannya, dan kemudian menyiapkan sarapan. Wajah Leon semakin pucat. Entah sakit apa yang dideritanya secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia menggendong Leon, membawa sedikit bekal, dan menitipkannya pada Rosary. Ia berencana akan membawanya ke dokter setelah pulang bekerja. Perasaanya tidak enak meninggalkan Leon yang sedang sakit membuatnya ingin cepat selesai.

Ren bekerja paruh waktu di pasar sebagai pekerja berat. Malamnya, ia bekerja sebagai penerjemah buku yang dapat ia lakukan dirumah. Ia harus bekerja keras demi Leon.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, ia membuang sampah di belakang lorong. Ren menghela nafas panjang, bersandar pada dinding untuk beristirahat. Sampai ia mendengar suara orang berteriak. Ren menoleh dan melihat sesosok pria yang cukup tinggi dengan rambut pirang. Ia terlihat kesal. Lawan bicaranya, pria yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut hitam. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Tiba-tiba pria berambut pirang menarik kerahnya, ia menciumnya. Membuat Ren terperanjat. Ren mundur. Ia merasakan tatapan tajam. Pria berambut hitam itu meliriknya. Tak lama, pria pirang itu menampar lawan bicaranya dan pergi. Ren cukup akrab dengan sosok itu. Rambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata. Pria itu menoleh, tersenyum sebentar, lalu berbalik pergi.

Wajah Ren panas. Ia tidak pernah melihat adegan pria dengan pria berciuman.

***

Ren bergegas pulang menuju rumah Rosary. Rosary membukakan pintu dengan wajah cemas. Suhu Leon naik semakin tinggi. Ren menggendong Leon dan berlari menuju rumah sakit. Dokter segera membawanya ke ruang gawat darurat. Ren menunggu dengan khawatir.

Dokter keluar dengan wajah muram. Mereka menggeleng.

"Maaf, kami tidak dapat memastikan penyakitnya. Kami belum pernah menemukan virus semacam ini."

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan dok?!" Para dokter hanya menggeleng.

"Kami akan menyiapkan tempat tidur. Untuk sementara kita hanya dapat berjaga untuk kemungkinan terburuk."

Ren duduk lemas. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sampai seorang suster datang. Ia berlutut dan memegang kedua tangan Ren yang gemetar.

"Kami tidak dapat membantu. Tetapi mungkin ia bisa." Ren mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku mendengar ada seorang dokter yang memiliki obat-obat langka. Tetapi ia bukan murni dokter, dan ia bekerja di jalur perdagangan gelap. Cukup berbahaya hanya untuk menemuinya." Mata Ren menangkap secercah harapan.

"Dan bayarannya mahal." Lanjut suster itu.

"Bagaimana aku dapat menemuinya?" Tanya Ren.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana usaha Ren menyelamatkan Leon?

Ren kembali menitipkan Leon di rumah Rosary.

"Kau yakin dengan ini? Pergi kesana sangat berbahaya." Kata Rosary sambil menyerahkan jaket Ren. Wajahnya yang keriput terlihat semakin sedih. Ia terlah menganggap Ren sebagai anaknya dan Leon cucunya.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk Leon." Ren menatap dalam mata Rosary yang biru. Ia mencium pipi wanita itu dan tersenyum.

"Tolong jaga Leon." Pintanya.

Dengan berat hati, Rosary mengantar kepergian Ren.

Ren mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan suster itu. Jalan yang ia lalui semakin gelap, semakin sempit. Setelah melalui beberapa gang kecil dan pengap, ia sampai pada sebuah jalan yang agak besar. Ternyata ia sampai di sebuah danau kecil. Disampingnya, berdiri seorang pria yang berdiri dibawah lampu jalan memegang sebuket bunga mawar putih. Ditengah malam yang gelap, ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Pria itu yang dicarinya. Ren berjalan mendekat dengan ragu. Pria itu menyadari keberadaan Ren dan menoleh. Jantung Ren hampir copot rasanya. Mata hitam pria itu bersinar dibawah lampu jalan. Sepuntung rokok di tengah bibirnya. Entah mafia, atau malaikat maut. Ia tidak percaya dengan matanya.

"Kau.." Ren mulai berucap. Ia mengenali sosok itu. Sosok tampan yang tidak dapat dilupakannya. Sosok dengan suara merdu yang beberapa kali membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Sosok yang juga berciuman dengan pria lain di jalan.

"Tsk." Pria itu berdecih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya dingin. Ren menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku mencari seorang dokter." Ren menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pulanglah, dan carilah dirumah sakit." Kata pria itu sambil meletakkan perlahan buket mawar putih dibawah tiang lampu. Setelah itu ia langsung berbalik pergi.

"Dokter tidak dapat menyembuhkannya." Pria itu menghentikan langkah sejenak.

"Maka kau harus merelakannya." Ia berbalik.

"Tidak semua orang dapat diselamatkan." Ekspresi dinginnya menusuk jantung Ren. Ren mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan kehilangan siapapun lagi!" Ia balik menatap tajam mata hitam legam sang malaikat maut. Pria menutup matanya sejenak. Ia melangkah maju. Jantung Ren berdebar semakin kencang. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya. Membuat Ren ketakutan dan memejamkan mata. Ternyata ia hanya menepuk kepalanya dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Berapa bayaran yang dapat kau berikan? Heh." Ia tertawa kecil. Ren terbelalak. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat.

"Berapapun akan aku usahakan." Tekadnya bulat.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh uangmu." Pria itu melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik.

"eh?"

"Kau dokternya?" Tanya Ren heran. Pria itu mengeluarkan pena dan kertas. Ia menulis sesuatu.

"Datanglah ke alamat ini dan bawa anakmu." Sambil menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Secepatnya." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan pergi.

***

Ren berlari pulang untuk menjemput Leon. Dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Aku menemukannya!" Kata Ren kepada Rosary seraya berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ini sudah tengah malam. Kau masih akan membawanya?" Tanya Rosary.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Ren mengambil semua keperluan. Ia menggendong Leon. Panasnya belum turun. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat dan letih, Bahkan ia belum bangun dari siang tadi. Rosary menghentikan mereka sebelum keluar dari rumahnya.

"Berhati-hatilah." Katanya cemas. Ren mengangguk dan bergegas pergi.

***

Sesampainya di tempat praktek. Pria itu sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur dan selimut. Ia mengarahkan mereka dan Ren menunggu diluar.

"Kalian cepat sekali." Kata pria itu sebelum masuk ke kamar untuk memeriksa kondisi Leon. Ren menunggu dengan gelisah. Ia tidak dapat berhenti mondar mandir didepan pintu. Ia hanya dapat mendengar suara mereka sayup sayup melakukan pemeriksaan. Sampai satu jam kemudian, pintu dibuka.

Ren berdiri, menunggu pria itu keluar.

"Aku melakukan beberapa tes. Ini alergi yang sangat jarang. Aku meracik obatnya sendiri. Kau boleh tenang, panasnya akan turun besok." Ren menghela nafas lega.

"Efek obat akan membuatnya tidur hingga pagi. Ikut aku." Kata pria itu. Mungkin mereka akan membicarakan pembayaran. Ren melupakannya. Bayaran apa yang harus diberikan. Semahal apa?

Mereka sampai pada sebuah ruangan, yang hanya terisi seperlunya. Sebuah kasur dan sofa serta meja kecil dan bar untuk membuat kopi. Tak ada alat elektronik apapun. Pria itu membuka jaketnya. Didalamnya, ia masih mengenakan sweater hitam sampai ke leher. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Kemarilah." Pria itu mengulurkan tangan. Ren terdiam, namun akhirnya menurut. Ia menariknya ke dalam pangkuan. Wajah mereka berdekatan, membuat pipi Ren memerah. Tangan pria itu menelusuri punggung Ren, ia tersenyum sinis.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini mengikutiku." Kata pria itu.

"Haaa?? Tidak! Uh.." Ren memejamkan mata ketika pria itu mulai meremas bokongnya.

"A... Apa yang kau.." Ren berusaha menepisnya.

"He.. padahal aku berharap sesuatu setelah masih terbangun jam segini untuk menolong seseorang." Ren terdiam.

"Tapi aku..."

"Sttt... diamlah." Kata pria itu menelusuri leher Ren yang jenjang, sesekali menghembuskan nafas hangatnya.

Suara pria itu menghanyutkan. Merdu dan berdiam didalam debaran jantungnya. Ren pasrah ketika pria itu mulai melepas kancing kemejanya perlahan.

"Heh... kau penurut sekali." Ia menatap Ren dengan intens. Melumat bibirnya dengan perlahan, membuat Ren seakan meleleh. Seketika tubuh Ren tak bertenaga. Dadaknya sesak. Seakan oksigen didominasi oleh desahan. Ren hampir kehilangan pemikiran rasionalnya.

"Hanya dengan ciuman kau sudah seperti ini? Istrimu tidak memuaskan?" Pria itu terkekeh perlahan. Ren menunduk, mendoronga kedua bahu pria itu. Ia terisak.

"Maria.." Menggumamkan pelan namanya. Pria itu kemudian memeluk pinggangnya lembut dan mengangkatnya. Berputar, kemudia menidurkan Ren perlahan. Ia sendiri bahkan tak menyangka ia akan berlaku selembut itu.

Pria itu menggerayangi setiap jengkal tubuh Ren, membuka pakaian satu demi satu.

"Tu..tunggu,,kau.." tenaganya tidak cukup untuk menolak.

"Jack. Namaku Jack." Pria itu membisikkan namanya perlahan.

"Ja..ck.. tunggu.." Ren memelas.

"Ah, suaramu menarik." Semakin Jack berbisik, semakin Ren tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Darah mengalir deras ke kepalanya. Ia menatap Jack. Wajahnya dekat, rambutnya berantakan dan nafasnya panas. Kembali Jack melumat bibirnya. Tangannya meraba menikmati tubuh Ren. Kulitnya putih, ketika memanas, ia akan berubah kemerahan. Matanya yang coklat memburam, berair dan memerah. Ia lebih memilih memejamkannya, walaupun pandangan Jack tak lepas memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Menanam dalam-dalam wajah erotis dihadapannya dalam pikirannya.

 

Putingnya mengeras, nafas mereka tidak teratur. Ren sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi ketika Jack memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang mungilnya dan menekan prostatnya. Ia hanya bisa melenguh merasakan nikmat. Ren sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia hanya mengikuti alur permainan Jack. Jack berkali-kali meremas bokong mulus Ren yang bulat dengan gemas.

Jack yang sudah diambang batas, tak dapat menolak betapa Ren telah menariknya begitu dalam. Ia memasukkannya perlahan. Hangat. Tubuh mereka bergerak dalam sinkronisasi terindah yang pernah Jack rasakan. Intens. Ketika akhirnya kepuasan mereka memuncak. Terengah. Kemudian mereka beristirahat. Mereka mengulanginya hingga pagi.

***

Jack terbangun. Ia tidak menemukan Ren paginya. Mungkin mereka sudah pergi, pikirnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang pemeriksaan dan terkejut menemukan Ren disana, tertidur disebelah putra kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum, mengambil selimut tambahan untuk menyelimuti Ren. Ia memeriksa sebentar panas Leon yang sudah turun. Membiarkan mereka terlelap sedikit lebih lama.

Ia pergi membuat dua gelas kopi. Ia tidak tahu kopi apa yang disukai Ren, maka ia membuatnya ditambahkan susu.

"Um.." Ren terkejut ketika Jack perlahan masuk. Wajahnya memerah.

"Bagaimana tubuhmu?" Tanya Jack seraya memberikan segelas kopi hangat. Ren hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Aku kaget melihatmu masih disini. Kukira kau akan kabur setelah semalam." Jack tertawa kecil dengan sinis.

"Aku.. belum membayarmu. Lagipula kau sudah menolongku." Jack kaget mendengar jawaban polosnya.

"Heh...kau sudah membayarku semalam." Katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sadar." Kata Jack sebelum menutup pintu.

"Papa.....?"

"Leon!" Ren langsung memeluk Leon. Ia menangis.

"Papa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Leon polos. Warna di wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Mereka bersiap pulang. Namun, Jack tidak dapat ditemukan di dalam sana. Mungkin ia sudah pergi bekerja. Mereka akhirnya pulang tanpa berpamitan.

Beberapa bulan setelah Leon sembuh, entah mengapa Ren selalu mencari sosok itu. Ketika ia berdiam di tempat pertama kali Ren mencarinya, namun Jack tidak pernah kembali muncul. Padahal ia sudah diingatkan untuk tidak kembali ke tempat berbahaya itu. Ia tidak dapat melupakannya, seakan sihir sang hantu telah mencuri jiwanya. Jack hilang bagai hantu. Bahkan tempat prakteknya sudah disewa oleh orang lain.

***

Ren sudah putus asa berdiam di pinggir danau itu. Memandangi matahari tenggelam. Ia harus pulang sebelum gelap atau daerah itu akan menjadi berbahaya dimana para mafia berkeliaran. Ia juga merasa bersalah, selalu meninggalkan Leon dengan Rosary setiap malam. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari. Ia berbalik. Sebuah jaket panjang tertiup angin dingin. Sebuah sepasang mata hitam menatap Ren dengan intens, seperti yang diingatnya dulu. Ia tersenyum.

"Hey." Sapanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Dare you trust the music of the night?

-end-


End file.
